


Family

by conversekitten



Series: Not How I Pictured Middle Age AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, This was for a challenge but it become a whole au that I have grown to love, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Just a typical day in the Peidmont estate.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Ink Demonth challenge on tumblr but I thought I would post it here since I'm making this a new au!

It was another sunny day at Peidmont estate what with the birds chirping in the bird feeders and a gentle breeze rustling the leaves in the trees. There a quiet air about the estate that made passerbys stop and smile warmly at it.

**CRASH!**

"**CHARLEY!** Stop playing baseball in the house and using peaches as the ball!"

The passerbys looked confused at the tranquility being broken and walked on.

The birds stopped chirping when they heard yet another outburst.

"**What in God's name?!** Barley when I told you to fix the window I didn't mean use glue!"

The breeze actually stopped and the birds flew out of the bird feeder when yet another outburst came.

"**Edgar!** Why is the wall covered in your finger paint?!"

Inside of the estate Bertrum was grumbling to himself as he scrubbed the walls wearing a white shirt, jeans and kitchen gloves.

"Not a moment's peace around here." He said to himself. Lacie came into the room carrying a now clean Edgar and sat him down on the couch.

"Now stay there Edgar. Mama will go get your bear so you can take a nap."

Bertrum rolled his eyes. "Lacie you shouldn't reward him with his toy after he smeared paint on the walls."

Lacie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well news flash genius he's a cartoon spider made of ink so he doesn't know how things work around here."

Bertrum sighed getting to his feet. "Lacie all three of them have been living out of the studio with us for a year now, so they should know right from wrong. And may I add that it wasn't my idea to adopt them."

Lacie huffs. "Are you sayin you regret taking them into our home? Gettin them away from Drew and his crazy experiments? I thought you wanted a family."

Bertrum rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "I did say that but I was talking about having a baby."

Lacie narrows her eyes. "So you're sayin this is my fault because I can't have one?"

Bertrum shook his head. "That's not what I said and the doctor said it's still possible."

Lacie scowled. "To hell with what the doc said! I wanted to be a mama and I am but you don't think of them as your family because they came from ink and not from me!" She said angrily before storming out of the room.

Bertrum sighed and took the bucket I to the kitchen and emptied it in the sink. He then turns and sees Edgar standing there with a piece of paper in his little too hands. Bertrum raises an eyebrow as Edgar walks over and turns the paper around to reveal it was a painting.

Bertrum raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened slightly as he saw it was a painting of him, Lacie, Charley, barley, and Edgar. Underneath the five of them Edgar had written 'My Family'. Bertrum felt his chest ache and took the painting before petting Edgar on the head.

"Thank you............son."

Edgar gave a happy squeak and ran back into the living room as bertrum walked down the hallway to the parlor room and found Lacie. He walked over and hugged her gently from behind making her gasp slightly.

"I apologize for what I said. I don't like fighting with you and I did somewhat blame you for us having trouble conceiving. I hope you can forgive me."

Lacie sighs and gets up turning to Bertrum. "Of course I can. I'm sorry for yelling at you and it's neither of our faults that we can't have a baby together. But we do have a family and they need us to work together."

Bertrum nods and puts his arms around lacies waist. "Alright, kiss on it?"

Lacie chuckles. "Okay." She said before leaning down and kissing her boyfriend. They pulled away and bertrum showed Lacie the painting Edgar did and she gave Edgar a hug and praised him for his skills.

The day turned into night as the moon and the crickets came out and the estate was once again tranquil the only sound being a lullaby sung to three ink cartoons by their parents.


End file.
